Collect serial serum specimens from populations at high risk of malignant disease. These sera will be used to develop and evaluate immunodiagnostic screening tests for human cancer. The subjects studied are to be seen at regular intervals to obtain serum samples and to rule out gross clinical evidence of cancer.